Mutant Side Effects
by Random Ass Shit
Summary: Victor finally found his bro, and now he's gonna stay. But something changes them. What are they gonna do now? Wolverine/Logan/JamesXSabretooth/Victor. Possible mpreg? ON HIATUS FOR NOW UNTIL I FIND MY PLOT BUNNY
1. Chapter 1

**Mutant Side Effects**

**Yep. I just watched X-Men Origins: Wolverine, and Wolverine and Sabretooth need some luvin'. So here ya go! I also love random changes in appearance, so be prepared!**

**Warnings: Man/Man Sex, in possible later chapters.**

**ENJOY!**

"Grr" thought Logan. He knew he loved his brother, but this was slightly ridiculous. He was currently tied down to the bed, his hands tied to the headboard. His stupid brother was paranoid that he was going to run away again. After Logan left Victor in Lagos, he had disappeared. Victor had spent several months tracking him down, finally finding him hiding in a cabin up in Canada. He had tackled said brother into the snow, and nearly clawed his face off. After a few punches and some yelling, the two brothers had calmed down enough explain everything. Now that things were settled, they decided to stay together forever from then on. They trudged their way back into the cabin, fell on to the bed, and promptly fell asleep for five hours. Hence were Logan is in his situation now.

He tried to get out of his cuffs, but was unable to. Turns out they're strong enough to hold down a strong mutant like him. He finally decided to stop struggling, cuz his wrist was nearly torn off when he tried. He sighed in defeat, and waited for his brother to come back and let him go. He let his thoughts drift to his brother. Sabretooth. To Logan, he was always Victor. And to Victor, he was always Jimmy. He thought about how he had taken care of him when they were young. All the wars they had been through. They always had each other's backs. But it changed when Victor went a little crazy. His bloodlust had gotten to him, and Logan couldn't control him. That's why he left him in Lagos. He sighed, and decided that it was in the past now. Let it go.

Victor walked in, happy. He was in a good mood today. He killed a few people in the morning. He had a full stomach for once. And he had found Jimmy. He really couldn't see anything wrong with today. It was near midnight, and both brothers were fairly tired. He flopped onto the bed, and dragged his brother over to him. After slicing off the cuffs, he shifted his brother into a more comfortable position, Logan's back to his chest, his ass near Victors crotch. He smiled contently, and whispered into his brother's ear:

"You're never gonna leave. I'll always be here." A warning. Logan grunted in agreement. Victor smirked, and bit his brother's neck to mark him. They drifted into sleep, using each other as warmth, just like old times. During that night, a strange force came through the cabin. It searched for a few minutes, finally finding its target. It split into two, and plunged its way into the two brother's chests. They didn't react, only curling up together. In the back of their minds, they heard a voice.

"There is only one alpha. Use this well." It drifted out of their minds, leaving behind its handiwork.

_**Next Morning**_

Logan was first to wake up. He slowly opened his eyes to the brightness of the sun, and abruptly shoved his face back into his pillow. He groaned, not wanting to get out of bead. But Nature was calling. Loudly. He punched his pillow, and rolled out of bed. He slowly walked to the bathroom, scratching his ass along the way. He wandered over to the toilet, did his business, then drifted over to the sink, splashing cold water onto his face. Now awake, he glanced at his reflection. He promptly screamed in shock. On his head were wolf ears. **Wolf**. **Ears**. He grabbed them, touching them gently. They were big, and soft. He nearly purred at his own touch. He did the cliché movie thing, turning around slowly. Above the curve of his ass, was a thick wolf tail. He reached down; making sure it was really there. "The fuck?" he thought. He suddenly thought about Victor. What if this happened to him too?

He ran back into the bedroom, and dug his older brother out of the mountain of blankets he had managed to roll up in. His thoughts were confirmed. Although they were a bit different. Living up to his mutant name, Victor had the ears and tail of a saber toothed tiger. The ears looked a bit creepy, jutting straight out Victors head. The tan colored tail twitched on its own accord. Swaying back and forth on the bed. Logan chuckled to himself. He couldn't help but touch the swaying tail; it was so funny to watch! He ran his hand from the base of the tail up to the tip.

Victor woke with a full body shudder. As soon as he opened his eyes he fell back laughing his head off. Jimmy looked so cute! Big puppy eyes to go along with the ears. Logan growled, and sat on his haunches. What the hell were they gonna do now?

**Hmm, first X-Men fic. Hope they weren't too OOC, but I tried. TELL ME IF I DID A GOOD JOB!PLEASE REVIEW! Or ya gonna get three metal claws stuck in your chest…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mutant Side Effects Chapter 2**

**Yay! I'm happy you people like this! It's kinda difficult writing them. But I'll try! I'll take any suggestions or ideas!**

After socking his brother from laughing, Logan sat on the edge of the  
>bed, his new tail swishing in agitation. He wanted to know how the<br>hell this happened. He was yanked out of his angry thoughts when a  
>loud grumbling sound was heard. Logan turned around to see Victor<br>nearly curled up in hunger. Knowing mutants, especially ferals, they  
>need to eat a lot.<p>

The two brothers set out to hunt. They thought this was going to be a  
>normal hunt, but they were taken aback at what happened next. They had<br>been following a herd if deer, and struck at the opportune moment.  
>Suddenly, they had lost conscious. When they woke up, they were<br>surrounded by a herd of mutilated deer, both practically covered in  
>blood. Victor just shrugged and began to munch happily away on the<br>carcasses of the deer. Logan looked slightly shock and wary, but dug in  
>anyways.<p>

XXXXXXXXXX

They returned to the cabin, full and sated. Feeling grimy, Logan made  
>his way to the shower. He stripped out of his blood soaked clothes,<br>exposing huge muscles. He stretched, relieving the pain in his  
>shoulder. Unknowing to him, Victor was watching him. He leered at him,<br>admiring his brother's form. He grinned even more when Logan took off  
>his pants. The perfectly round ass was taunting him. He waited outside<br>the bathroom, until he heard the water running.

Due to his recent change, he was quicker, more agile. He moved  
>towards the shower silently. He swiftly moved behind his brother,<br>dragging him closer to him. The tail curled around Logan's waist,  
>pulling him possessively. Logan was about to protest, but was silenced<br>by Victors lips on his. He squeaked adorably as his mouth was invaded  
>roughly, his tongue battling with the other. Victor, while kissing<br>Logan, had moved to grab his brother's cock, stroking it to fullness.  
>The cat tail twirled around the wolf one, swinging back and forth.<p>

Victor pulled away, his brother whimpering and panting. He suddenly  
>lifted Logan, and pushed him against the tiled wall. Logan made a<br>small sound, his black ears bent back in submission. Victor smiled at  
>that, and wrapped Logan's legs around his waist. Logan looped his arms<br>around his brother's neck, holding on tightly.

He could feel Victor's fingers drifting closer to his ass, closer to  
>his hole. He felt the calluses finger gently press against it,<br>circling the tight muscle. He whimpered quietly, clenching  
>involuntarily. He heard his brother chuckle deep in his chest. He<br>whined as he felt a finger push into him, stretching the muscle. He  
>arched his hips, and pressed back on the invading finger. Victor<br>pushed another finger in, scissoring him. Soon, he was stretched  
>enough. Logan felt the head of his brothers cock push up against the<br>stretched whole, almost pushing in. he made a small noise, trying to  
>push down. His brother obliged, and breached him.<p>

He nearly screamed at the size. He moaned as his brother started to  
>thrust, hitting his sweetspot dead on. He moved his hips to push back<br>on his brother's dick, increasing the pleasure he was receiving.  
>Meanwhile, Victor had unwound his tail from Logan's, and had inched<br>its way towards his brothers opening, and was slowly pushing in.

"N-no! It's not gonna fit!" This time Logan really did scream, his  
>hole stretched even more to accommodate both appendages. He held onto<br>his brother tightly, moaning in pain and pleasure. He couldn't handle  
>it anymore. He came, screaming his brother's name. Collapsing<br>bonelessly against Victor, he simply kissed his brother on the neck,  
>and drifted to sleep in his brother arms.<p>

Victor smiled. He ran his fingers through the jet black hair, stroking  
>the soft wolf ears. They twitched, Logan purring softly. Victor carried<br>his brother out of the shower, laid him on the bed, then climbed in  
>with him, ready for a good night's sleep<p>

**For the first time writing smut for humans (cuz I write for Transformers) I think that was pretty good! Tell me how I did please!**


	3. Chapter 3

MSA Chapter 3

Logan was tired. He had been mounted constantly, never getting any  
>rest. His brother had such a god damn huge libido, that he never gave<br>Logan a break. He was currently being pounded by said brother. His  
>legs were spread as wide as they could, Victor nestled in between.<br>Logan clung onto his brother's shoulders, holding on for dear life. he  
>came with a cry, cum flooding his insides.<p>

Victor smirked as he watched his cum drip put of his brother's ass. He  
>bent down, and proceeded to lick the cum away. His brother mewed, his<br>hole clamping down on the now invading tongue. Victor pulled away and  
>kissed his brother, letting him taste himself. Victor pulled away, and<br>pulled Logan down with him. They curled together in the bed, Logan  
>nestled under Victors chin, his ears bend back in content, sighing<br>happily. A kiss was placed on Logan's forehead, and both drifted off  
>into a peaceful sleep.<p>

Some time during the night, the spirits pulled out of the brothers,  
>the ears and tails remaining. In the air, the two spirits battled,<br>arguing. One shaped like a Saber toothed tiger had the other bent in  
>submission, biting the other in the shoulder. The other, shaped like a<br>wolf, whined pitifully. The tiger growled, proving he was the alpha.  
>The wolf submitted, and remained under the tiger, his head down and<br>tail motionless. The tiger growled in command, and both spirits  
>retreated back into the brothers once more. The wolf sighed, and<br>changed Logan's body again. The spirit knew that when his host woke up  
>the next morning, he would be pretty shocked. And freaking pissed.<p>

XXXXXXXXXXX

For once, Victor woke up early. He had been feeling restless that  
>night, and woke with the sun. He blearily rubbed the sleep out of his<br>eyes, and looked around the room. It was sparsely decorated, a single  
>picture of a herd of wolves sitting above the fire place. Victor<br>turned to look at his brother, and smiled to himself. He really did  
>love him. Victor was tired, tired of all the wars, all the death he<br>had caused. He had come to a point in his very long life, where he  
>wanted to settle down.<p>

In the back of his mind, he knew he and Jimmy belonged together. He  
>knew that one day, his friend, his brother, his lover, would consent<br>to be his mate. He sighed. He knew that wasn't gonna happen any time  
>soon. So instead, he preoccupied himself by molesting his brother in<br>his sleep.

He drew Logan closer, kissing the back of his neck, his hands trailing  
>down the muscular body. One hand stopped at his chest, playing with a<br>nipple. The other drifted down even more, preparing to grope his  
>brother, but was taken aback when he couldn't find the said appendage.<br>He flipped his brother onto his back, who happened to still be in a  
>deep sleep. He was surprised to find that his brother's dick was gone.<br>In its place, was a pussy. He was tempted to laugh, but refrained.

He lowered his head, and gently licked the slit. Logan let out a  
>breathy sigh, his thighs twitching. Victor continued, and licked a<br>little harder. His brother moaned quietly, his legs unconsciously  
>drawing closer to Victors head. The older feral was feeling a bit<br>daring, and roughly licked his brother's clitoris. Logan arched up,  
>moaning loudly, his legs making a vice like grip around his brother's<br>neck, miraculously not waking up. Victor was now chuckling to himself.

Logan, who had been enjoying a peaceful sleep, was drawn out of his  
>slumber by a strange feeling. He felt his brother touching him,<br>caressing his body. Suddenly, he felt a wet warmness where his dick  
>was suppose to be. He opened his eyes, to see his brother licking a<br>pussy that apparently belonged to him.

"HOLY SHIT WHERE DID MY DICK GO?"

Victor shot up, not expecting Logan to wake up. He looked up to see a  
>fuming and blushing feral. He simply shrugged, not really knowing what to say. His brother sat there, half fuming, half trying not to come. Victor decided to end his brother's struggle, and licked Logans clit once more. Logan let out a keening moan, and came. He stared in shock and in wonder at his lower half. What the hell was he gonna do?<p> 


End file.
